


Some Kind Of Joke

by BittersweetScars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Maybe [?], Molliarty (Jim Moriarty / Molly Hooper) Mention.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetScars/pseuds/BittersweetScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Molly... una cita. Sebastian por supuesto no está muy feliz con eso.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind Of Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ya saben, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes o términos reconocibles aquí mencionados. Además, cabe mencionar, que nada de esto fue escrito persiguiendo algún fin de lucro.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, jefe? — Moriarty rodó los ojos ante la voz y la suave risa que le siguió a través de la bocina. Girando el rostro de forma automática a la ventana de la sala tan solo para fijar su vista en uno de los edificios cercanos al apartamento. Seguro de que el francotirador lo estaría observando desde la distancia.  
—De maravilla, Moran. —ocultó como pudo el gesto de desagrado que atravesó sus facciones cuando el gato de Molly pasó del respaldo del sofá a su regazo en un par de segundos. —Incluso, creo que su compañía es mil veces mejor que la tuya. Estoy pensándome seriamente el deshacerme se ti.—concluyó. Mientras empujaba al minino no sin cierta rudeza al suelo.  
—Pura mierda, jefe—. Moran se rió. —No lo harías. Me amas demasiado como para hacerlo.  
—Lenguaje, Moran. —le reprendió. Llevando un par de dedos al puente de su nariz, presionándolo. —Y yo que tú, no estaría tan confiado.  
—Ya. Bueno, al menos déjame soñar un poco ¿no? —hubo algo de estática al otro lado de la línea. Y Moriarty casi pudo imaginar al francotirador recostarse sobre el borde de la azotea del edificio mientras esperaba. —A propósito, ¿dónde está tu adorable novia, eh?— Moriarty supuso que ese ligero matiz molesto que se percibía en su voz; no estaba realmente en planes del francotirador.  
Y él sin darse cuenta, de un momento a otro ya estaba sonriendo.  
—Fue a buscar algo en la cocina. Creo que vino, no estoy seguro, espera —hizo una pausa, reprimiendo una risa— ¿mi pequeño tigre está celoso? —  
—No. —Gruñó— _¿debería?_  
—Oh. No lo sé. Quizá, ya te lo he dicho,nadie es irreemplazable.  
— Repítelo hasta que te lo creas. No solo me extrañarías, Moriarty; tampoco encontrarías a alguien que asesine por ti como yo lo hago.  
—Estás limitando tus funciones. Dame más motivos y quizá y hasta me lo piense.  
— ¿Quieres sexo telefónico mientras estás en la sala de la forense?  
—No seas vulgar, Sebastian. —el criminal se quejó, frunciendo levemente la nariz. —Además, ambos sabemos que es mucho mejor en vivo y en directo que a través de una línea telef-… _Ouh_. Espera. Debo colgar. Nuestra adorable chica vuelve.  
—Suerte con ella, jefe y _ahm_...no dejes que toque demasiado ¿si?  
—Tenlo por seguro, tigre.  
—Más te vale. — Moriarty pudo captar la sonrisa en su voz antes de que colgara.


End file.
